piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Red Fire's Guide to Looting
Please message my on my wall before making any changes besides spelling to my guide, thanks! Avast, welcome to my guide to looting, this guide will walk you through the basic steps to looting. If you are having trouble understanding this please send me a message on my message wall! When I get a bright in a pouch I call it a Loot Skull pouch. :P I was looting one day at the very popular South Idol for about 2 and 1/2 hours during that time I got..... *1 Forest Green Linen Skirt *1 Bright Green Linen Skirt *1 Bright Green Potato Sack Skirt *Best of all, 1 Dark Black Linen Skirt!!!!!! Bosses Bad Bosses *Most bosses under level 25 *Undead Gravedigger *Undead Grenadier *Veterans *Grunts Good Bosses *Devil Root *General Darkhart *Remington the Vicious *Neban the Silent *Jacques le Blanc *Tomas Blanco Looting Locations 'South Idol' #First of all, you need to pick a weapon. I personally prefer a my Grand Blunderbuss or my Grenades. I prefer those because they can constantly do more than 4,000 damage which is needed to kill most of the ghosts in that area enemies. #Second, choose a good server. I don't prefer any Server I just close my eyes and click on a random server. #If the first server you get has bad loot, then try again on a different server. #Fourth, have fun with your new weapons!!!! ( If you get some ) 'Sea' #Get a good crew, willing to Repair, Sail, or Cannon, I really enjoy all of them. #If you don't get something the first time, just keep trying. #Find a nice tough target. Take an EITC Ogre for example. Line up your broadsides with the enemy and use Thunderbolt at long range and Broadsides and Fury ( if you have it ) at Medium to short range. #Warships. Warships are a difficult thing to explain because some are tougher than others and some are very easy to defeat for some Pirates and some that may be easy for other pirates may be extremely hard for others. It's just an opinion. #Faithful Crew. Don't get a crew that every trip will say "Can we dock now?" because it gets really annoying and everyone knows you aren't going to. # The loot sometimes varies at sea with the server also. Ex. I sank a Marauder and I got a skull chest then I sunk a Monarch and got another skull chest all within a few minutes. # It also depends on what kind of ship you have, I personally prefer a Copperhead ship, a War Frigate or a War Galleon. I don't like War Brigs that much because they are very hard to upgrade. Other ships are very hard to upgrade also but in my opinion War Brigs are the hardest. 8. Have fun! Neban The Silent: 1. I suggest using a Broadsword for this tough Boss he appears at level 28 to level 35. My favorite non- Legendary Cursed Weapon to use is Masterwork Broadsword because it has a very high Critical Strike. 2. If you don't have a good enough Broadsword I would suggest using a Dagger with Drain Health I like to use my Dagger of the Dark Idol because it has a Gouge boost and Drain Health boost of +3 3. Some Weapons I DON'T suggest using are Voodoo Staff and Grenades I will explain why... 4. Reasons I don't suggest using a Voodoo Staff is because Neban uses Throwing knives and uses Asp and Viper's Next which interupt your charging. 5. Reasons I don't suggest using Grenades is because Neban will interupt your charging and they actually don't do that much damage against him, because he has 28,000+ health. Legendary Fish #First, you need a few things. PATIENCE and alot of it, you will also need plenty of Legendary Lures. Another good tip, is to have a friend there with you, so you can Teleport to shore and get more Lures and not have to spend another 1,000 Gold. #PLease note, I HAVE caught a legendary fish before, quite a few actually, I have caught the following.... 3 Lou and 2 Fogbell #You will need pratice deturing other fish from your lure. A good way to do this, when you see the yellow ? sign near there heads click a few times, and they will be scared away. The fith at the top level you do not need to click for, they will get scared if you don't pull on the line. #Again, lots of patience, it took me about an hour and a half of continuious fishing to get my first Speedly Lou. #HAVE FUN :D Elizabeth Red Fire is not responsible for anyone getting mad over not being able to find a legendary fish. '' Looting for weapons 'Legendary' # Legendary weapons are really quite confusing. Some people can find them really easily and others can't seem to find one of them at all. #Tormenta and Raven's Cove are your only bet for Legendary CURSED Blades. # Don't expect to find legendary on the first day you start looting. As of most people don't expect a few weeks, months or even over a YEAR. Yes, it can get very annoying looting all day and all night. # If you want a Legendary blade then you have to loot like a maniac. #Don't always stick to the same server. Because the loot changes every day. If you loot on one server for the rest of your pirate life you are most likely not going to find as good of loot then if you varied your server choices. # Time to pick. Raven's Cove or Tormenta? My choice would be Tormenta because it has a oddly looking shape running around the whole cave. Not just because of that, because there are enemies alongthat path and if you just keep running around that you have a good chance of finding something good. #But, good things don't only come from Tormenta, for example on October 4th, 2011 at 10:15 AM I found the Legendary Behemoth Blade at Raven's Cove, Antik Server. But on the other hand good things don't only come from Raven's Cove either. 'Famed''' #Famed weapons ( formerly known as "''Lost Relic's") ''can be found anywhere, you could even get one from a Gravedigger! But it is so rare to get one from a low level like that. #Again, I would choose Tormenta or Raven's Cove, but also General Darkhart and Timothy Dartan, for famed weapons, I prefer Raven's Cove, but it is always up to you. #You need a good strong Blunderbuss or Pistol, I like to use Grand Blunderbuss and Sacred Pistol for looting. Some people say that "Blunderbusses ruin loot" but that is simply not true, I have gotten many famed and legendary weapons using a Blunderbuss. Screen_Shot_2012-03-24_at_7.19.51_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-03-23_at_11.20.20_PM.png|Golden Idol Knives from Foulberto. Screen_Shot_2012-01-19_at_11.57.50_PM.png|Bright Blue Cotton Puffy Screen_Shot_2012-03-24_at_12.20.47_AM.png|Forest Green Cap. Screen_Shot_2012-03-23_at_8.05.16_AM.png|Navy Blue Cap found while running laps on Tormenta. Screen_Shot_2012-02-04_at_3.22.46_PM.png|Bruisers Cutlass. Screen_Shot_2012-02-05_at_3.34.50_PM.png|Razortooth Sword! Screen_Shot_2012-03-21_at_5.33.34_PM.png|Another fantastic cap found at the South Idol! Screen Shot 2012-02-03 at 10.13.24 PM.png|Shark Fang Knives ( Liz ) Screen Shot 2012-02-04 at 3.22.46 PM.png|Bruisers Cutlass ( Liz ) Screen Shot 2012-02-09 at 7.27.16 PM.png|Bright Blue Open Shirt ( Derek ) Screen Shot 2012-02-12 at 3.26.35 PM.png|Lavender Hooked Tank ( Hector ) Screen Shot 2012-02-12 at 3.49.43 PM.png|Forest Green Striped Tank ( Hector ) screenshot_2012-03-24_15-36-58.jpg|Bush Mater Pistol screenshot_2012-03-12_14-45-15.jpg|Cutthroats Dagger screenshot_2012-03-10_18-50-02.jpg|Gatling Repeater screenshot_2012-03-01_18-05-46.jpg|World Eater Blade screenshot_2011-12-11_17-33-49.jpg|Bright Orange Cotton Jacket screenshot_2011-12-04_16-18-28.jpg|Sacred Repeater Pistol screenshot_2012-02-04_19-21-53.jpg|Bloodhound Cannon Ram screenshot_2012-02-25_21-52-30.jpg|Cutthroats Dagger screenshot_2012-03-18_08-46-36.jpg|Bright Green Tank screenshot_2011-09-29_08-12-19.jpg|Blightfang edge screenshot_2012-02-19_18-10-12.jpg|Buccaneers Blunder Screenshot 2012-06-09 15-03-13.jpg|Bloodfire Sabre Screenshot 2012-06-22 15-32-33.jpg|You need a good sword. Screenshot 2012-06-22 15-15-16.jpg|MAGENTA CORSET BATTAMA DARKHART! Screenshot 2012-06-24 23-14-06.jpg|Double Skull Screenshot 2012-06-24 23-15-07.jpg|Triple skull :D Screenshot 2012-06-25 23-36-05.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-26 01-31-44.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-26 01-51-04.jpg BEHEMOTH BLADE.png|BEHEMOTH BLADE Antik Mines 8:55 am October 4th 2011! screenshot_2012-01-22_08-16-50.jpg|Corsair's Dagger Screenshot 2012-07-21 21-21-54.jpg|Bejewled Broadsword Screenshot 2012-07-29 07-28-26.jpg|Full Moon xD WOOT! Screenshot 2012-07-30 13-51-09.jpg|Golden Charm finally! Screenshot 2012-07-31 14-59-55.jpg|FULLMOON BLUNDER!!!!! Screenshot 2012-01-13 16-21-45.jpg Screenshot 2012-01-10 19-03-11.jpg Screenshot 2011-12-27 20-44-47.jpg Screenshot 2011-12-27 20-30-48.jpg Screenshot 2011-12-26 22-14-25.jpg Screenshot 2012-02-25 16-35-49.jpg Screenshot 2012-02-13 16-07-59.jpg Screenshot 2012-02-04 18-35-29.jpg Screenshot 2012-01-13 16-22-25.jpg Screenshot 2012-04-04 09-51-14.jpg Screenshot 2012-04-03 23-20-35.jpg Screenshot 2012-03-31 22-31-46.jpg Screenshot 2012-03-31 21-23-59.jpg Screenshot 2012-03-07 19-48-10.jpg Screenshot 2012-03-01 18-22-47.jpg Screenshot 2012-04-16 22-44-31.jpg Screenshot 2012-04-15 20-02-25.jpg Screenshot 2012-04-10 18-59-31.jpg Screenshot 2012-04-04 09-59-58.jpg Screenshot 2012-04-04 09-58-09.jpg Screenshot 2012-04-04 09-54-34.jpg Screenshot 2012-04-29 10-42-07.jpg Screenshot 2012-04-27 23-23-35.jpg Screenshot 2012-04-26 07-54-21.jpg Screenshot 2012-04-24 21-07-35.jpg Screenshot 2012-04-17 22-25-48.jpg Screenshot 2012-04-17 16-51-24.jpg Screenshot 2012-04-16 23-01-53.jpg Screenshot 2012-05-05 14-03-01.jpg Screenshot 2012-05-04 15-23-54.jpg Screenshot 2012-05-01 07-46-13.jpg Screenshot 2012-04-30 19-02-26.jpg Screenshot 2012-04-30 18-22-31.jpg Screenshot 2012-04-30 16-40-32.jpg Screenshot 2012-04-30 16-30-32.jpg Screenshot 2012-04-29 16-55-43.jpg Screenshot 2012-04-29 16-26-32.jpg Screenshot 2012-04-29 16-07-02.jpg Screenshot 2012-05-18 14-06-17.jpg Screenshot 2012-05-15 07-27-52.jpg Screenshot 2012-05-15 07-05-41.jpg Screenshot 2012-05-15 06-58-53.jpg Screenshot 2012-05-14 17-00-16.jpg Screenshot 2012-05-14 16-36-02.jpg Screenshot 2012-05-13 07-57-21.jpg Screenshot 2012-05-11 22-52-39.jpg Screenshot 2012-05-11 22-49-06.jpg Screenshot 2012-05-08 21-24-52.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-05 19-15-46.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-02 20-58-59.jpg Screenshot 2012-05-29 22-22-43.jpg Screenshot 2012-05-28 17-29-02.jpg Screenshot 2012-05-18 20-53-38.jpg Screenshot 2012-05-18 14-44-45.jpg Screenshot 2012-05-18 14-06-17.jpg Screenshot 2012-05-15 07-05-41.jpg Screenshot 2012-05-15 06-58-53.jpg Screenshot 2012-05-14 17-00-16.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-17 21-16-36.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-16 21-10-11.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-15 23-28-38.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-11 00-33-18.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-10 13-31-27.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-09 21-50-27.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-07 21-32-44.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-07 07-22-04.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-06 20-08-30.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-06 16-03-19.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-26 01-31-44.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-25 23-36-05.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-25 22-48-46.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-25 19-57-50.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-25 11-08-48.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-25 11-05-32.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-24 17-35-30.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-23 09-10-51.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-22 20-50-55.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-22 15-15-16.jpg Screenshot 2012-07-14 23-08-28.jpg Screenshot 2012-07-14 20-42-19.jpg Screenshot 2012-07-14 19-57-13.jpg Screenshot 2012-07-12 01-15-41.jpg Screenshot 2012-07-04 18-48-18.jpg Screenshot 2012-07-03 19-18-55.jpg Screenshot 2012-07-02 19-00-38.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-28 00-11-08.jpg Screenshot 2012-06-26 01-51-04.jpg Screenshot 2012-07-30 10-55-25.jpg Screenshot 2012-07-27 11-37-52.jpg Screenshot 2012-07-25 21-56-36.jpg Screenshot 2012-07-25 21-54-35.jpg Screenshot 2012-07-24 10-11-51.jpg Screenshot 2012-07-19 00-57-04.jpg Screenshot 2012-07-18 17-46-45.jpg Screenshot 2012-07-16 21-54-15.jpg Screenshot 2012-07-15 16-39-56.jpg Screenshot 2012-07-15 16-00-55.jpg Screenshot 2012-08-06 12-53-53.jpg Screenshot 2012-07-31 14-59-55.jpg Screenshot 2012-07-31 14-49-33.jpg Screenshot 2012-07-30 13-51-09.jpg Screenshot 2012-07-30 13-51-09.jpg screenshot_2012-09-02_19-39-53.jpg|Golden Charm x4 Screenshot 2012-09-15 21-17-52.jpg Screenshot 2012-09-15 20-45-41.jpg screenshot_2012-09-23_21-44-49.jpg|Navy Blue Puffy screenshot_2012-09-29_15-40-35.jpg|Dark Black Tank screenshot_2012-10-07_17-39-13.jpg|Bright Blue Sack Vest!!! Screenshot 2012-10-18 15-38-29.jpg Screenshot 2012-10-18 15-38-31.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-07 17-51-42.jpg|Bloodfire Broadsword - Levica Tormenta Screenshot 2012-12-07 18-21-38.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-07 20-50-48.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-07 22-45-12.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-07 22-55-17.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-08 00-01-59.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-08 13-44-58.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-03 21-16-44.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-31 10-07-52.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-30 19-43-32.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-30 14-11-17.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-09 19-54-59.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-09 14-30-26.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-09 13-43-53.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-09 11-29-58.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-09 10-10-21.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-08 13-44-58.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-08 00-01-59.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-05 20-01-05.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-05 19-18-13.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-05 19-18-02.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-05 18-13-24.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-04 19-01-59.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-04 17-11-21.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-03 21-41-38.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-03 21-37-41.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-01 13-43-56.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-31 10-20-31.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-09 20-43-48.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-08 16-07-18.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-08 07-24-16.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-07 22-06-04.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-07 21-41-22.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-07 18-25-38.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-06 10-55-08.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-06 10-03-19.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-06 08-46-17.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-06 08-45-17.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-12 00-07-13.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-11 21-15-06.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-11 16-51-10.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-18 07-39-36.jpg screenshot_2013-01-06_20-00-22.jpg|Blightfange Edge! screenshot_2013-01-06_17-33-35.jpg|Dark Black Cotton Short Sleeve screenshot_2013-01-12_15-15-04.jpg|Dark Black Old Tank screenshot_2013-01-06_20-55-54.jpg|Shark Fang Knives! Screenshot 2013-01-20 23-42-55.jpg|Sacred Repeater Sailing! Screenshot 2013-01-20 16-45-30.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-20 16-41-51.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-20 16-31-39.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-20 16-22-42.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-22 18-05-18.jpg screenshot_2013-02-03_17-38-43.jpg|Cutthroat's Dagger screenshot_2013-02-03_20-18-55.jpg|Razortooth Sword!! Screenshot 2013-02-17 22-21-38.jpg|Fire Dragon. Ended up losing it :( 10.jpg 9.jpg 8.jpg 7.jpg 6.jpg 5.jpg 4.jpg 3.jpg 2.jpg 1.jpg 20.jpg 19.jpg 18.jpg 17.jpg 16.jpg 15.jpg 14.jpg 13.jpg 12.jpg 11.jpg 30.jpg 29.jpg 28.jpg 27.jpg 25.jpg 24.jpg 23.jpg 22.jpg 26.jpg 21.jpg 32.jpg 31.jpg Screenshot 2013-02-08 16-22-42.jpg Screenshot 2013-02-04 17-14-09.jpg 32.jpg Screenshot 2013-02-21 18-36-32.jpg Screenshot 2013-02-21 18-41-59.jpg Screenshot 2013-02-22 19-45-24.jpg Screenshot 2013-02-22 19-59-51.jpg Screenshot 2013-02-22 18-24-29.jpg Screenshot 2013-02-23 12-56-18.jpg Screenshot 2013-02-23 12-42-48.jpg Screenshot 2013-02-22 19-59-51.jpg Screenshot 2013-02-23 13-32-21.jpg|Bright Orange Skirt ( Repeat ) Screenshot 2013-02-27 19-45-40.jpg|Bejeweled Sabre Screenshot 2013-03-15 18-03-28.jpg Screenshot 2013-02-24 19-02-06.jpg Screenshot 2013-02-23 23-13-28.jpg Screenshot 2013-02-25 16-27-31.jpg Screenshot 2013-03-17 10-29-51.jpg Screenshot 2013-06-10 10-53-14.jpg Screenshot 2013-06-27 20-42-15.jpg Screenshot 2013-06-27 21-44-37.jpg Screenshot 2013-06-27 21-51-27.jpg Screenshot 2013-06-27 22-12-27.jpg Screenshot 2013-06-27 23-50-30.jpg Screenshot 2013-06-28 15-53-25.jpg Screenshot 2013-06-28 17-23-09.jpg Screenshot 2013-07-27 09-18-33.jpg Screenshot 2013-07-08 18-50-26.jpg Screenshot 2013-07-08 18-48-53.jpg Screenshot 2013-07-05 02-44-11.jpg Screenshot 2013-07-05 02-13-29.jpg Screenshot 2013-07-04 15-49-57.jpg Screenshot 2013-06-28 17-23-09.jpg Screenshot 2013-06-27 23-50-30.jpg Screenshot 2013-06-27 22-12-27.jpg Screenshot 2013-06-27 21-51-27.jpg Screenshot 2013-06-27 21-44-37.jpg Screenshot 2013-06-26 16-17-31.jpg Screenshot 2013-06-10 10-53-14.jpg Screenshot 2013-06-05 15-08-34.jpg Screenshot 2013-04-28 10-18-39.jpg Screenshot 2013-04-28 10-14-31.jpg Screenshot 2013-04-25 17-59-26.jpg Screenshot 2013-04-18 06-50-58.jpg Screenshot 2013-04-17 21-07-01.jpg Screenshot 2013-04-13 13-00-06.jpg Screenshot 2013-04-12 22-14-44.jpg Screenshot 2013-04-09 15-56-02.jpg Screenshot 2013-04-05 15-36-35.jpg Screenshot 2013-04-04 20-20-50.jpg Screenshot 2013-04-04 16-46-00.jpg Screenshot 2013-04-03 20-20-51.jpg Screenshot 2013-04-03 20-06-08.jpg Screenshot 2013-04-03 17-09-26.jpg Screenshot 2013-04-03 17-09-06.jpg Screenshot 2013-04-02 19-08-48.jpg Screenshot 2013-03-31 20-35-14.jpg Screenshot 2013-03-31 14-49-57.jpg Screenshot 2013-03-31 07-51-55.jpg Screenshot 2013-03-31 07-38-41.jpg Screenshot 2013-03-26 12-48-19.jpg Screenshot 2013-03-18 18-38-19.jpg Screenshot 2013-03-10 21-41-32.jpg Screenshot 2013-03-10 17-18-50.jpg Screenshot 2013-02-24 20-29-19.jpg Screenshot 2013-07-30 18-36-51.jpg Screenshot 2013-06-28 15-53-25.jpg Screenshot 2013-04-08 19-43-41.jpg Screenshot 2013-07-30 23-41-02.jpg Screenshot 2013-08-07 16-59-16.jpg Screenshot 2013-08-08 19-01-47.jpg Screenshot 2013-08-09 14-51-50.jpg Screenshot 2013-08-09 14-52-13.jpg Screenshot 2013-08-10 03-03-03.jpg Screenshot 2013-08-11 01-22-23.jpg Category:Guides Category:Star Rated Guides